Smiley
|affiliation = Caesar Clown |occupation = Pet |dfcolorscheme = PunkHazardColors |dfname = Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl |dfename = Sala-Sala Fruit, Axolotl Model |dfmeaning = Salamander |dftype = Zoan |jva = }} , known more commonly as and also as , is a pet of Caesar Clown. It was created by gathering and compressing the poisonous H2S gas that spread throughout Punk Hazard. It was kept in the Punk Hazard Burning Lands before being released. Appearance Smiley, as its other name "Slime" suggests, is a big gelatinous mass. It was described as being bigger than a mountain. It doesn't seem to have a form or shape, however, the mass manifests a head with a mouth and two small, light-colored eyes. It also constantly emits some kind of toxic vapor. Personality It seems to have little or no mind or understanding of its actions, as it continuously moves forward after being released and killed some of Caesar's men in the process. It knows, however, that it is weak to water and figured out a way to avoid it, by propelling little parts of itself over the body of water. Smiley also responds to verbal commands from Caesar and follows them right away. However, Smiley sometimes ignores Caesar if it is interested in something. Abilities and Powers Smiley constantly emits some kind of smoke or vapor, which poisons people that inhale it or touch it. It is also very corrosive, causing great pain on its own. Despite its composition, it appears to move faster than the average person, as some of Caesar's men couldn't escape from it, despite being centaurs. Due to its large size, it is very hard to avoid or escape. Smiley also appears to be immune to extreme heat, as it could freely move over the scorching ground in the Burning Lands without any trouble. It can also shoot pieces of itself called in order to cross a lake or other body of water, as it is weak to water. Even though it is immune to extreme heat, setting its body directly on fire will cause it to explode violently. Devil Fruit Smiley consumed the Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl, which allows the user to transform into an axolotl. It is also what gave Smiley life and sentience. History Four years ago, Smiley was created as a result of a chemical weapon of mass destruction experiment going horribly wrong. Caesar Clown condensed the H2S gas from the experiment and "fed" it the Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl, thus creating Smiley. He then locked up Smiley for three years, which brings it to present day. Punk Hazard Arc After the Straw Hat Pirates and the G-5 Marines appeared on Punk Hazard and caused trouble for him, Caesar eventually lost interest in collecting bodies for his experiments and instead decided to release his pet, Smiley. Upon being released, Smiley immediately started to spread and move out, killing some of Caesar's men. Later on, it is seen advancing further towards the Punk Hazard Ice Lands, where it was noticed by Zoro but mistaken for a mountain. Upon reaching the lake that separates the ice and fire sides, Smiley started to shoot little pieces of himself over to the ice side to avoid crossing the water. Some parts of it landed on the ship that the G-5 Marines are on, merging together to form a bigger Smiley. After some Marines tried to attack the slime with swords and get poisoned in the progress, one of them tries to kill Smiley with a flamethrower. Smiley, while ignited at first gives the Marines hope, only to detonate in an enormous explosion, destroying the ship and presumably killing the Marines in the progress. After the explosion, small lumps of Smiley rain down on the battlefield, poisoning some of Caesar's men. Caesar then shows up and explains to the crowd that Smiley has been consciously shooting little lumps off himself over the lake. Later on, Smiley was still shooting lumps off himself to the Ice Land side. The pieces that fell into the lake were slowly contaminating the whole water, killing the fish that live in the lake. During Caesar's fight with Luffy, Caesar ordered the Smiley pieces to cling themselves to Luffy, in order to create a huge explosion. While the Smiley pieces managed to stick to Luffy, the explosion still missed him. Back near the lake, a large amount of Smiley's body had managed to surround Zoro, Brook and Kinemon despite the former two's efforts to hold it back. Finding themselves unable to attack the poisonous mass, Smiley almost overcomes them before Kinemon reveals his Fox Fire style swordsmanship, which ignites and detonates Smiley pieces in the immediate area. Smiley is then seen during Clown's Den Den Mushi broadcast chasing after Zoro, Sanji, Brook and Kinemon. Upon venturing further inland, the group come across a large piece of wrapped candy being pulled by Clown's subordinates. Without hesitation, and completely ignoring Clown's order to wait, Smiley devoured the candy whole in a single gulp. References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:New World Characters Category:Antagonists